Satan VS Satan
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Crowley et Cole se rencontrent tout à fait pas par hasard. Mais que veut Crowley en allant voir l'ancienne Source?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fic Charmed, de plus c'est un crossover avec Supernatural, j'espère donc respecter le comportement des deux personnages, à savoir Cole et Crowley! Je trouve que ça serait très intéressant qu'ils soient rassemblés dans une même fic, donc voici comment se passerait leur première rencontre selon moi!**

**Supernatural et Charmed ne sont pas à moi bien entendu.**

**Bonne lecture avec nos deux diablotins/démons (:**

* * *

Cole regardait d'un œil morne le soleil s'éteindre de l'autre côté de la baie. Il ne songea même pas à se mettre à l'abri quand le froid vint chatouiller ses joues légèrement rosies, le froid lui faisant en fait du bien en ce moment. Il plongea quelques instants sa tête dans le vide, cherchant une activité à faire, mais rien ne vint à son esprit tourmenté. Il releva la tête, observant la ville du toit de son appartement. Que cette vue était déprimante ! Le soleil avait l'air de lui en vouloir autant que lui en voulait sa sorcière. Quelle bien triste vie qu'était celle d'un démon ayant abrité la Source en personne. Mais grâce à son amour pour Phoebe, Cole avait réussi à s'échapper de son contrôle, à un dur prix. La Source avait disparu, l'amour de sa petite sorcière aussi.

Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à se jeter du haut du pont, bien que cela n'aurait sans doute que l'effet de le mouiller au lieu de le tuer, un bruit suspect lui fit prendre ses gardes. Il se tourna une première fois, mais il n'y avait rien. Ca devait être le vent, qui le narguait lui aussi. Une sensation étrange l'envahit alors. Qui était l'imbécile à le faire sentir aussi...humain ?!

-Moi, petit cœur ! lança une voix moqueuse.

Qui était l'imprudent qui osait se moquer de lui, le démon le plus puissant et brisé de tous les temps ?! Cole se retourna, prêt à envoyer une boule d'énergie bien coléreuse à l'importuneur. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un homme habillé de noir, comme lui, avec une cravate aux tons très rouges. Rouge sang, il aurait dit.

-Allons, nous n'allons pas nous entretuer alors qu'on fait à peine connaissance ?! protesta l'autre énergumène.

Comment avait-il fait pour pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire protégé de tous ? Et lisait-il dans les pensées du corps de la Source ? Cole se méfia instantanément et prépara en douce une de ses boules d'énergie. Si l'idiot continuait à l'énerver rien que par sa présence, il lui donnerait des nouvelles de ses pouvoirs !

-On ne va pas se déchiqueter entre démons j'espère ! soupira l'autre, lisant bien en lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lança l'ancienne Source de sa voix grave et méfiante.

-Oh pardon, j'ai oublié les présentations ! Désolé qu'on ne m'ait pas annoncé, et il semble que la lettre que je vous ais envoyé se soit littéralement perdue...vous me direz, mon facteur personnel a eu un certain souci avec un autre démon..., commença-t-il à raconter.

-Abrégez ou je vous pulvérise ! s'énerva tout de suite Cole, n'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec ce petit humain se prenant pour un démon.

-Oh...si vous voulez passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite...je m'appelle Crowley, je suis le roi des enfers, sourit l'inconnu, se révélant enfin.

Cole se crispa. Cet homme trapu dont les yeux verts étaient illuminés d'une lueur malicieuse se moquait-il de lui ou était-il handicapé mental ?

-Je pense que je peux être instable parfois, mais pourtant je suis sain d'esprit en ce moment. Vous êtes bien...Cole Turner, hein ? Je me sentirais bête de me tromper d'adresse et de déranger un de mes collègues si tard dans la nuit..., soupira Crowley, se frottant les cheveux.

D'un noir corbeau. Pourquoi les méchants devaient-ils avoir toujours des cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux ?! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils être aussi noirs que l'ébène ? Ou aussi blonds que les blés ? Bonne question qui dépendait sans doute d'une histoire de conte de fées à la noix...

-C'est bien moi oui, que me voulez-vous ? lança-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi froide.

-Eh bien c'est simple, j'ai un petit marché à vous proposer. En tant que démons tous les deux élevés, nous pouvons...nous entraider pour des affaires toutes simples et personnelles.

-Je regrette, mais je ne vois rien de démoniaque en vous.

-Ah oui, c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même monde...je vous explique : il n'existe pas que les êtres de lumière et les Fondateurs. Les anges existent aussi, déclara Crowley avec un simple sourire.

Pour peu, Cole l'aurait pris pour un taré et lui aurait envoyé une belle boule d'énergie dans ses parties intimes, mais il se retint, les paroles de cet illuminé mental l'intriguant. Pas que des fondateurs ? Pas vraiment du même monde ? Est-ce que les sorcières existaient au moins ?!

-Bien sûr qu'elles existent ! Je suis moi-même fils de sorcière, renseigna gentiment le roi des enfers.

-Supposons que je vous crois sur cette partie là, d'où venez-vous exactement et comment puis-je savoir si vous dîtes la vérité ? La Source a disparu, il n'y a plus de roi des enfers.

-Oh bien sûr que si il y en a un ! Il est devant moi ! Mais si vous vous demandez de quoi je parle quand je dis que nous ne venons pas exactement du même monde, c'est simple. Les fondateurs et les anges ont dû manigancer un truc, car pour moi, votre monde n'est pas censé exister. Les souterrains de l'enfer, la Source...ce ne sont que des contes pour mon monde, et mon monde n'est qu'un conte pour vous et vos charmantes âmes, même si nous avons les mêmes villes, bien sûr !

Cole sourcilla, attendant plus d'explications qui ne vinrent pas. Crowley était-il entrain d'insinuer qu'il existait deux rois des enfers ?! Mais de qui se fichait-il, ce foutu inconnu qui venait le déranger dans ses projets de suicide ?

-Vous suicider ne serait pas une bonne idée, mon ami...nous pourrions nous entraider. J'ai eu vent que vous aimiez une sorcière ? interrogea-t-il malicieusement.

-D'où tenez-vous cela ?! Et...comment avez-vous pu pénétrer dans mon monde vu qu'à l'évidence vous n'êtes pas si cinglé que ça ? questionna Cole à son tour, pris de doutes alors que son cœur refaisait surface en entendant l'allusion à Phoebe.

-J'ai mes informations et mes sources, cher Mr Turner, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai dû user de tous mes charmes pour qu'un angelot me fasse passer...oui, chez moi il n'y a pas de fondateurs mais ce sont des emplumés qui ont pris leur place !

-Je vois...et si j'accepte de vous faire confiance, et en bon démon que vous devez être, je suppose que cette entraide nécessite un retour de ma part ? Que voudriez-vous ?

-C'est très simple, chacun nous désirons quelqu'un. Vous, vous désireriez une sorcière nommée...Phoebe, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, déclara-t-il après avoir hésité.

-Moi, je cherche juste à attirer l'attention d'un ange en particulier.

-Son nom ?

-Oh, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. J'aimerais juste que vous envoyiez vos démons dans mon monde pour qu'ils m'aident, en échange je vous fournis des sorts inédits pour que votre splendide sorcière soit votre. Marché conclu ?

Le sourire de Crowley ne parut pas convaincre pleinement Cole, mais si les sorts étaient inédits et que les sœurs Halliwell ne les connaissaient pas, il ne pouvait pas risquer de voir sa dernière chance tomber à l'eau. Un pacte avec ce démon pourrait l'aider, et puis, envoyer des démons dans son monde, ce n'était pas si horrible que cela...du moment que ce Crowley n'envahisse pas son monde à lui après !

Sa décision fut vite prise, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Phoebe, son besoin d'elle était vital. Il l'aurait avec l'aide de Crowley.

-Comment fait-on pour conclure un pacte ? s'enquit-il, signifiant qu'il acceptait ce marché de dingue.

-Un petit baiser sur la bouche suffira, sourit le démon.

Beurk, ça commençait bien...toujours pareil, les démons ! Même s'ils venaient d'un autre monde...avec résignation, Cole effleura rapidement les lèvres de l'autre démon aux cheveux d'ébène, et le contrat fut scellé en bonne et due forme.

* * *

**Des remarques? **

**Bonne fin de journée à tous!**


End file.
